zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrashBash/Zoo Tycoon: World Tour (V1)
Zoo Tycoon: World Tour is a sequel idea for Zoo Tycoon. This version is made akin to the X-Box version, with different families of animals being the emphasis. Gameplay The gameplay is not too dissimilar to the XBox version of Zoo Tycoon, but with a twist. When starting a game, the player can choose to build a zoo in one of six locations, each on a different continent. From there, they will have access to a set amount of animal families depending on which continent they started on. As the player progresses, they will be able to build another zoo on another continent, and any animals they have previously unlocked will be available for adoption on that new continent as well as the new animal families. Animal Families North America Large Exhibits *Cougars **North American Cougar **South American Cougar **Florida Panther *Bears **Grizzly Bear **American Black Bear **Polar Bear **Spectacled Bear **Asiatic Black Bear **Sloth Bear **Sun Bear *Wolves **Canadian Timber Wolf **Mexican Wolf **Eurasian Wolf **Arabian Wolf **Arctic Wolf **Red Wolf *Moose **Eastern Moose **Alaskan Moose **Eurasian Elk **Siberian Moose *Bison **Plains Bison **European Bison **Wood Bison *Sheep **Dall Sheep **American Bighorn Sheep **Argali **Mouflon **Snow Sheep Small Exhibits *Coyotes **Coyote *Raccoons **Common Raccoon **Cozumel Raccoon *Skunks **Striped Skunk **Southern Spotted Skunk *Ferrets **Black-Footed Ferret *Peccaries **Collared Peccary **White-Lipped Peccary **Chacoan Peccary *Beavers **American Beaver **Eurasian Beaver *Porcupines **North American Porcupine **Brazilian Porcupine *Alligators **American Alligator **Chinese Alligator *Gila Monsters **Gila Monster **Mexican Beaded Lizard *Eagles **Bald Eagle **Golden Eagle **White-Tailed Eagle **Steller's Sea Eagle *Hawks **Harris Hawk *Condors **California Condor *Pelicans **American White Pelican **Brown Pelican **Peruvian Pelican **Australian Pelican **Dalmatian Pelican *Ibises **American Ibis **White-Faced Ibis **Glossy Ibis **Scarlet Ibis South America Large Exhibits *Jaguars **South American Jaguar **North American Jaguar *Tapirs **Brazilian Tapir **Baird's Tapir **Mountain Tapir **Malayan Tapir *Llamas **Llama **Alpaca **Guanaco **Vicuna *Rheas **Darwin's Rhea **Greater Rhea Small Exhibits *Ocelots **Brazilian Ocelot **Mexican Ocelot *Capuchins **White-Headed Capuchin **Brown Capuchin **Black Capuchin **Golden-Bellied Capuchin *Tamarins **Golden Lion Tamarin **Emperor Tamarin **Red-Handed Tamarin **Cotton-Top Tamarin *Anteaters **Northern Tamandua **Giant Anteater **Southern Tamandua *Sloths **Linne's Two-Toed Sloth **Brown-Throated Sloth **Maned Sloth *Armadillos **Yellow Armadillo **Pichi **Large Hairy Armadillo **Nine-Banded Armadillo *Capybaras **Capybara *Agoutis **Azara's Agouti **Black Agouti **Red-Rumped Agouti **Orinoco Agouti **Central American Agouti *Caimans **Smooth-Fronted Caiman **Yacare Caiman **Spectacled Caiman **Broad-Snouted Caiman *Tortoises **Galapagos Giant Tortoise **African Spurred Tortoise *Iguanas **Green Iguana **Rhinoceros Iguana **Lesser Antellian Iguana *Snakes **Boa Constrictor **Reticulated Python **Green Anaconda *Penguins **King Penguin **Emperor Penguin *Flamingoes **Chilean Flamingo **American Flamingo **Puna Flamingo **Greater Flamingo **Lesser Flamingo *Macaws **Blue & Yellow Macaw **Great Green Macaw **Scarlet Macaw **Hyacinth Macaw **Blue-Throated Macaw *Toucans **Green-Billed Toucan **Citron-Throated Toucan **Keel-Billed Toucan **Toco Toucan Europe *Lynx *Seals *Deer *Ibex *Wildcats *Foxes *Badgers *Otters *Wolverines *Martens *Wild Boar *Hares *Marmots *Squirrels *Owls *Puffins *Storks *Swans *Geese *Crows Africa *Lions *Cheetahs *Giraffes *Rhinoceroses *Zebras *Hippopotamuses *Antelope *Chimpanzees *Gorillas *Ostriches *Hyenas *Mongooses *Fossa *Warthogs *Baboons *Lemurs *Aardvarks *Vultures *Hornbills *Guineafowl Asia *Tigers *Leopards *Pandas *Elephants *Camels *Buffalo *Wild Horses *Gazelles *Orangutans *Jackals *Red Pandas *Binturongs *Gibbons *Macaques *Pangolins *Treeshrews *Falcons *Cranes *Peafowl *Junglefowl Australasia *Dingos *Kangaroos *Emus *Cassowaries *Wombats *Koalas *Tasmanian Devils *Quolls *Tree-Kangaroos *Possums *Numbats *Platypus *Echidnas *Crocodiles *Monitor Lizards *Kiwis *Cockatoos *Cormorants *Magpie-Geese *Kookaburras Category:Blog posts